


Pressing Go

by gllh0222



Series: Pressing Go [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death from Old Age, M/M, Politics, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), long-term illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gllh0222/pseuds/gllh0222
Summary: It's time for Harry to stop fighting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Pressing Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reading about RBG and how less than ten minutes after her death it had turned into a political minefield was crazy to me. I couldn't imagine having to say goodbye and then deal with all the extra that comes with her death and well this is me working through that.

James figures his father should have retired years ago. At 175, he was far from a spring chicken and had spent the past ten years in and out of St. Mungos. 

But there was still a battle to win, so Harry kept fighting.

In his youth he had fought Voldemort. 

As a young adult he fought to vanquished the darkness that remained.

When it seemed like the war was over, he finally fought for true-love. Upheaving everything for the most unlikely of suitors: one Mr. Draco Malfoy. 

With family and love behind him, he joined forces with Hermione and fought to build the Wizarding World he believed in. 

And in the end - he fought to ensure that everything he fought for remained and all his work was not in vain.

***

Today, however, Harry was fighting for his life. 

This was the fifth time this year, James had found Harry fighting his sickness and frankly James was shocked his dad was holding on. He figured his father’s only motivation to keep going was the upcoming Wizegamot vote that could send Muggle-borns back into the dark ages and Harry’s unfailing belief that he was the only one who could stop it. 

With resolve, James leaned over to his father and whispered, “It’s OK Dad, we can take it from here. Go find Draco..”

At his love’s name, Harry perked. Draco, like Ron, Hermione and Ginny, had died more than ten years ago and Harry ached for him. 

“I do miss him,” Harry rasped, sadness overtaking him. 

“So go see him.”

“Let me say my goodbyes first.”

Unable to believe that his father had finally agreed, James stood and began to call the family.

***

Within an hour dozens of Potters, Weasleys and Lupins (and one very frazzled doctor) had descended upon Harry’s cottage.  
Family by family they each said their goodbyes and moved to the lawn, until only Harry’s five children were by his side. 

With a final look at each of his children, he began, “James, Albus, Lily, Scorpius, Teddy. It has been an honour to be your father. Thank-you, for giving me your love, a family and generations more of it. I love each of you to the stars and back.

Before I go, I must ask that you do what you can to make sure the vote goes our way.”

“We will,” Lily promised, holding her father's hand in hers.

Content, Harry closed his eyes and greeted Death like an old friend. 

***

“It’s gonna be a shitshow when we tell the press,” Teddy sighed.

“A real political circus,” Albus chimed. 

“Then give him a minute to rest,” Lily suggested. 

***

When the clock hit 7 and the tears finally stopped, they turned to each other, “Now?”

“I guess.”

And the room transformed into chaos. 

“Hi, yes Minister -” 

“Alright loves -”

“Yes, editor. It’s time to press go on the Harry Potter story.”

In the frenzy all James hoped was that his father had found Draco again.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Harry was standing in an empty King Cross. However, this time instead of his former mentor, he was greeted by Draco, 45 years young and grinning.

“Draco-” Harry gasped. 

“Are you going to get on the train this time?”

“God I’ve missed you.” he cried, pulling his husband into his arms.

Looking at him, Draco whispers, “Ten years really was too long.”

“I can’t believe you’re here…”

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever then?”

“Forever.” Draco agrees, pulling Harry into a long wished for kiss. 

“Come on my love, we really must get on the train.”

At this Harry hesitate, if only for a moment.

“It’s ok Harry, they’ve got it.”

Looking at Draco, he finally believes it and prepares himself for their next journey.


End file.
